


Move

by tinymarvels (Captain_of_the_sass)



Series: Tumblr oneshots [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Merlin, M/M, that's it it's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/tinymarvels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin should really think before he acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the tumblr prompt "I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere." - merthur"  
> titles are hard

To be honest there were probably a lot of things Merlin could have done to protect Arthur from the tip of the blade that swung toward his back. He could have simply used his magic. Moved the blade. Moved _Arthur_. But when he saw the gleam of the sword there was nothing but the need for Merlin to _move._ The blade was like fire as it pierced his skin.

“ _MERLIN!_ ”

He was on the forest floor, staring upwards at the sky. There were sounds, the clang of metal, but it was oddly muted. Merlin felt as though he were under water, nothing but blue above him, and he was drowning in it. Then Arthur was there, his lips moving too fast for Merlin to make out the words.

“You’ll be alright, Merlin.”

Merlin laughed and winced, sucking in an agonized breath.

“Oh, yeah. Right as rain."  a wave of pain struck and he writhed, hand flashing out and clutching at Arthur’s arm.

"I can’t-I can’t see.” everything was blurry, smears of green, brown, and blue eyes above him. One of the knights was saying something and Arthur was standing and leaving him, leaving him bleeding on the ground and even though Merlin knew he’d never _actually_ leave him it didn’t stop the flare of panic that welled up. “Arthur-!”

The prince knelt back down beside him, hands scrambling to comfort him.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Darn. I was hoping my last muddled sight wouldn’t have to be your sorry face.”

“You’re not dying, Merlin. You’re going to be fine.”

Merlin laughed again, eyes sliding shut.

“Oh, I doubt that.”


End file.
